


Temporary Stop

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Brothels, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Of course the inn was full and there was no town nearby for many miles. Their horses were tired and so were they. So, it appears they'll be staying at the brothel instead
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written on my phone so excuse the small word count

Optimus stared down at the small woman leaning into his side, her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. She was small, a bit on the chubby side, with short perfectly curled 'messy' blond hair and brown eyes. At least she wore minimal perfume with her light pink silk gown.

"And who might you be?"

He swallowed thickly and looked away from her as she pressed her cleavage against his arm. "I am Optimus Prime, High Knight of the royal family. What do they call you?"

She smiled sweetly up at him. "Oh, you don't wanna hear what they call me, Sir Prime. You can call me anything you'd like."

He looked back down at her, staring into her eyes. "What is your name?"

Her smile faltered slightly and she quickly fixed it. "Alice."

He nodded slightly, pushing her away gently. "I have business to attend, Ms. Alice."

Alice shifted and nodded. "I can pour you some wine if you'd like. Perhaps I can prepare you a snack? Or rub your shoulders, you seem very tense."

He smiled politely and shook his head. "I am quite content, thank you, miss. I am sure you have other duties to attend to."

Her hands slid from his arm and she nodded, glancing around the bustling main room. "Yes, I'm... sure I do."

He felt himself staring as she walked away, holding onto the thin wrap around her arms. She was forcefully pulled into a man's lap, who earned himself a squeak and a playful slap on the arm. The man's eyes narrowed and he leaned down to whisper in her ear before she faltered.

"Prime!" He jolted as Ironhide walked over him, focusing on the weapon's master and smith. "Inn's full, but the Madam here is willing to let us stay here. At a fee of course, and we will be staying with the women but warm food and dry beds."

Optimus sighed heavily. Of course they would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus stared at the pink bedroom, lamps glowing softly. The bed was overly pink and had thin curtains attached to the post, giving a false sense of privacy. If anyone was on the bed, they could easily be seen.

Granted, he thought grimly, that might be the idea. He looked around and set his bags down before sitting on the plush chair in the corner. He started unclasping his armor, gently setting it aside on the floor.

The Madam had been very generous and kind, offering them all anything they required. And any of the women were theirs to choose. So long as they paid, but they had no shortage of gold thankfully.

Bumblebee had been particularly excited, practically chasing after one woman. He had even smacked face-first into a wooden pillar. Granted, the squire had not let the daze keep him down long.

He settled back in the chair, relaxing as he looked around the room again. It was overly pretty and pink. He'd seen princesses with similar rooms and they were just as gaudy.

Quick, light feet padded past the room and the door was shoved open before the woman from before stepped in, quickly shutting the door behind herself and slumping against it. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed softly, her shoulders trembling. Her muffled sobs reached his ears and he looked away from her.

She eventually quieted down and took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes. She looked down at her hands and made a face at the smudged makeup. She sighed heavily and rested her head back against the door.

He shifted slightly and cleared his throat, her head snapping to look at him. His eyes landed on the bright red handprint on her cheek. "Would you like some privacy?"

She shook her head quickly and forced a smile at him, standing up quickly. "No. Do you require some of my services, sir? I can provide you a massage or a hot bath. Perhaps, something more sexual?"

He shook his head, standing up as he held out his hand. "I don't need any of that, but thank you. Are you hurt?"

She blinked at him and shook her head slightly. "No. No, I'm... quite alright. I'll go cover it up."

He frowned and stepped forward, gently grasping her arm as she walked by him with her head down. "He slapped you."

She squirmed and tugged at her arm, staring at the ground. "My night is over, I would like to clean up. Please."

He slowly let her go and nodded, stepping back. "I apologize for grabbing you."

She shook her head slightly, walking to one of the doors. He faintly heard her say, "It doesn't matter."

He frowned slightly and she slipped into the adjacent room, the door closing. He sat down heavily, staring at the closed door. He doubted it was locked. Brothels rarely had locks.

What the hell did Primus drop him into?


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus stared as Alice stepped out, wrapped up in a towel and her skin tinted pink. Steam followed her and she walked over to the closet, glancing over at him. He smiled politely and looked firmly at a wall away from the closet, examining a flower painting closely.

She stepped out and walked over to the bed, sitting down. "So, Madam said y'all would be staying with us but I didn't think you'd get put into our rooms."

He nodded, turning to her. "Do you know who the others are staying with?"

She nodded, tracing the edge of her nightgown with her fingertips. "I know your little squire is with Seraphina, she's a close friend. And two of them are with our friend Lenalee, she actually doesn't have to do this kinda work cause she helps with accounting and medicine. I don't know where the other one is. The short one is entertaining himself."

He nodded. "Thank you. I apologize for inconviencing you."

She softly snorted, glancing down. "Trust me, being inconvienced is my job. So, you're a knight? Have you seen a lot of the world?"

He smiled slightly, shaking his head. "There is a lot I haven't seen. Where are you from?"

She shrugged, resting her hands on the bed. "It doesn't matter. I can be anyone from anywhere." She suddenly smiled sweetly, tilting her head down slightly to peer through her lashes. "I'm just an innocent virginal farm girl, sir. Please be gentle." She blinked and clasped her hands under her chin, staring at him with wide eyes. "Oh, sir, please don't harm me. I'll do anything! Don't slay me like you did my dragon!" Another blink and she was looking away, biting her lip. "I know I'm your bride, but please be gentle. This is my first time, and I would hate to disappoint you."

He held up his hand, swallowing thickly. "You can stop."

She smiled slightly, looking down. "I thought you might like the damsel part. I don't get many offers to ever be anyone dominating."

He nodded. "I would like to know where you are from, Alice. Not a damsel, not a princess, not a farmer's daughter. Alice."

She blinked at him. "Oh. My parents were travelling merchants. They landed here and were happy to settle. Bandits came through and I was too young to find any work. Madam took me in and, don't worry, all I did was serve food and clean sheets. Not until I was of age. She damn near chopped off one man's hand for touching me."

He smiled slightly, his tense shoulders relaxing. "That's a relief. The Madam seems like a nice person."

She smiled slyly, peeking at him. "Oh more than you know, Mr. Prime. Now, since I shared more than asked. How did you become a knight?"

He settled back, loosely lacing his fingers together. "I was an orphan in the Crown City, Cybertron and chosen to become a knight. My old name was erased and I was given the new name, Optimus Prime. The Prime legacy is an honorable one and the rigorous training made me worthy to become part of it."

She hummed softly, leaning against a post and reaching up to bunch up the curtain. "I suppose you've seen a lot of princesses then?"

He nodded. "I have. Escort missions from one city to another. Thankfully, most are uneventful."

She smiled sweetly. "Bedded any of those princesses?"

He sighed softly, shaking his head. "No, I did not. Yes, I have had sex, before you ask. It's not something I make a habit of."

She hummed softly, tapping her fingernails on the wooden post. "Can't find the right lady? You seem like the type to marry and settle on some farm with a nice, quiet lady and have a bunch of kids."

He chuckled softly. "As pleasant as that would be, it is not something Prime's are often given. We are raised to live by the sword and will die by the sword. If not, we may take a wife and will take her name so the Prime name can move onto another."

She tilted her head, smiling widely. "Can there be more than one Primes at once? It seems silly to only have one."

He nodded. "Yes, I have a few brothers-in-arms that are also Primes. They lead their own groups or protect our kingdom."

She nodded. "That's so cool. We all watch each other's backs here. I can usually calm down the biggest and handsiest guys that come in. Picking out the leader of a group isn't that hard after you do this for a few years."

He smiled slightly. "Which is why you came directly for me and not Ironhide. You picked me out as leader and decided to move in."

She smiled, tapping the tip of her nose. "Exactly. All you leader types have this aura about y'all. Y'all just exude dominance."

He nodded. "You make yourself seem smaller and submissive. That's why you play the role of damsels or virgins."

She hummed softly, staring at him. "You're smart. Let's go get dinner. And then we can rest. The bathroom's free to use, just don't leave a mess."

He stood up and offered his arm, smiling politely. "Lead the way, miss."

She blinked and giggled, standing up to take his arm. "Thank you, Sir Prime."


	4. Chapter 4

Alice smiled widely as she pulled Optimus to the dining room. He looked around, spotting Crosshairs in a chair with a woman in his lap, their lips locked and his hands on her ass. Ratchet seemed to be having a nice conversation with a young lady on the couch. The overall business had died down significantly since they arrived, but it was also quite late.

She pulled him back, inhaling deeply at the smell of food. He smiled slightly at Bumblebee and Ironhide sitting at the round table with a woman, casually playing a round of cards. Alice sat down and pointed to the chair next to her.

Optimus sat down beside her and settled back. "What are you playing?"

Ironhide drew a card, mixing his hand around. "Poker. Want in?"

Optimus shook his head, staring at the red spot on Bumblebee's forehead. "Are you quite alright, Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee sunk down, glancing up. "I'm fine. Just, kinda, sorta walked into a pole."

Optimus stared and Alice giggled. "Sera! Are you bullying him?"

The woman, Sera, lightly smirked. "I did no such thing. He just got a bit distracted and his forehead found a pole."

Bumblebee groaned loudly, tossing his cards onto the table. "I quit. You were distracting me!"

Alice snickered softly, shaking her head. She leaned over to Optimus, loudly whispering, "Sissy likes to tease people and make them slip up. It's how she's so good at poker."

Sera stuck out her tongue, gathering up the cards to shuffle them. "Tell them all my secrets, why don't you."

Alice grinned, picking up Sera's glass to drink some water. "Oh, I will. So, what's your role, cutie?"

Bumblebee smiled widely, sitting up straighter. "I'm a squire. Whenever we get back to the city, I'm going to take the test to become an official knight."

Ironhide smirked and lightly jabbed at Bee's bicep. "Maybe not with these scrawny arms. Need more meat on your bones."

Sera set the deck of cards aside, taking her glass back and giving Alice a dirty look. "Not all knights need to be six feet tall and full of muscle, Ironhide. Bee could become a scout thanks to his size. Plus, he's probably faster than you on his feet."

Ironhide huffed, crossing his ams over his broad chest. "Doesn't matter how fast he is if he gets a hard hit in on him."

She smiled, lacing her fingers together under her chin. "Can't hit a fast enough target who can get several jabs in before you can even hit him."

Optimus smiled. "She has a point, Ironhide. It doesn't matter how hard you hit if your opponent is too fast to hit. Bumbleebee is already a small and opponent. If his stamina was better, he could give either of us trouble."

Alice giggled, smiling widely. "Oh, I know one why to train that stamina."

Sera rolled her eyes and leaned over to smack the back of her head, Bee letting out a squeak. "Stop that, bad rabbit, bad."

Alice whined loudly, pouting at her. Madam smiled at them, leaning over to set a tray of food on the table. "Alice, behave. These nice men are here as guests, not customers unless they request it."

Alice pouted, softly huffing as she slumped back in her chair. "Fine."

Madam patted her head and smiled politely. "Would you like something to drink, Sir Prime?"

Optimus smiled at her. "A glass of water and, please, call me Optimus."

She nodded and turned, ducking back into the kitchen. Alice smiled widely and took a plate off the tray, sliding one in front of him. "Eat up, we always make a lot of food. And, y'all are big, so that means y'all need even more food."

He chuckled softly and started taking some food off the tray, setting it on his plate. "We can eat quite a bit, but we do know how to ration ourselves."

Bee nodded, piling food onto his plate. "Oh yeah, we're good at sharing food and making it last. But this smells really good."

Madam set the glass in front of Optimus and smiled at Bee. "Feel free to eat as much as you'd like. We're by no means too poor to feed our guests a healthy helping."

Bee smiled widely and Sera giggled softly as his cheeks extended from stuffing food in his mouth. He flushed and glanced away from her. She grinned and poked his cheek. "Aww, just like a chipmunk."

He swallowed thickly and pouted. "I'm not a chipmunk!"

She grinned wider. "Oh, are you a squirrel then?"

He huffed, poking her side. She squeaked and flushed bright red, quickly smacking his hand. He grinned widely and wiggled his fingers at her, leaning closer.

Madam sighed softly and shook her head. "Bumblebee, please behave. Seraphina, you're supposed to be on your best behavior. Remember?"

Seraphina grinned widely and nodded. "I know, I know. I'm just having a bit of fun."

Bumblebee sat up straight and nodded quickly. "Yes, ma'am, I'll be good."

Madam chuckled softly, shaking her head. "I have no doubts you will. Now, eat up and if you want more, let the girls in the kitchen know. Enjoy the rest of the night, gentlemen."


End file.
